


and when you go away, i still see you.

by ayobaby



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Schizophrenic Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby
Summary: He's lost so many people in his life. Most of them returned but that never really erased the pain.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	and when you go away, i still see you.

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps tim drake* this bad boy can fit so much trauma in him ooooo
> 
> I Still Have Not Touched A Batman Or Red Robin Comic  
> but i know everything that goes on. im so cool

“I thought I was hallucinating again.” He admits to Jason on a cold, stormy night (the Joker is cackling into the dark — they both hear him). He pretends that he cannot see the elder tensing up with shame colouring his face as Jason Todd is torn between comforting his younger brother or beating himself up for the trauma he inadvertently caused.

“I thought I was hallucinating again.” He tells Dick when the sun is shining and the birds are releasing their piercing shrieks (even birds in Gotham don't know peace). He pretends he cannot see the elder's smile strain as Dick Grayson is torn between comforting his younger brother or ignoring the situation outright to cope. 

“I thought I was hallucinating again.” He speaks to Damian tentatively when the Gotham skies are in their natural habitat (grey and cloudy, devastatingly monotone). He pretends he cannot see the younger's hands tighten with remarkable force as Damian Wayne is torn between comforting his - youngest - elder brother or delivering a scathing retort to maintain a false sense of normality.

“I thought I was hallucinating again.” He sobs into Stephanie's arms, in a rare show of vulnerability, when the snow is streaming down thickly and is slowly turning into a disgusting sludge of ashy grey on the ground. He pretends he cannot see her eyes screwing shut as she attempts to block out the consequences of her “death” whilst comforting him.

“I thought I was hallucinating again.” He says to the gravestone. There is no response. He didn’t expect one. Janet and Jack Drake are long dead and they will never breathe again. He likes to think they’ve been reincarnated by now and are living happier lives than the ones they lived as the distant parents of the third Boy Wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> “Are you ready to go, Tim?”  
> He startles at the sudden voice. Timothy turns around slowly, as if whoever is behind him will disappear if he moves too quickly. 
> 
> “I thought I was hallucinating again.” 
> 
> Bruce Wayne smiles.
> 
> “You aren’t. Not this time. Let's go home.”
> 
> Tim wants to be unbearably bitter but in that moment, all he feels is relief.
> 
> “Okay.”


End file.
